


Message

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora finds herself needing advice. Thankfully the Publik Occurrences has an advice column.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was really cool that Piper has on her terminal a feedback column and advice column. I'd like to imagine that the Sole Survivor also sent her something that needed advice.

The house was nearly empty. Boxes left unpacked of belongings, not yet settled in. Nora rubbed her head over the months ordeal. Destroying the institute that led to killing her own son, only to have a synth child claim her as his mother. She sighed as she walked up the stairs to her bed and the small end table next to it. A terminal stayed on top of the small table. The old pre war machine, a gift from nick valentine, an extra machine that was left in the storage unused for far too long. Nora felt relief to have the bulky machine, it's green screen welcoming her like a second home, a home to store her memories or what was left of the commonwealth before the bombs fell.

She created a log and began to type whatever came to mind, her memories, her thoughts, her crush.

_Shit._

Her crush.

Nora could have sworn she had locked and buried those thoughts away after the institute fell, after the old ruins of CIT became a smoldering pile of ashes and rads. Her breath hitched as she recalled the event. Between the murder of her son and a forbidden relationship Nora felt unsure which was the most shameful idea for her mind. In an effort to distract her wandering head she logged in to the local server of diamond city.

_Let's see.._

Book a room at the dugout!  
Meds at your door!  
Reserve a table at the stands!

Scrolling through the list she finally stumbled upon a familiar address.

Publik Occurences.

It wouldn't hurt to just take a peek.

Story tips.  
Complain column.  
Advice column.

_Advice column?_

Curiosity fought against rationalism as Nora resisted the urge to ask for advice, in the end she found herself staring at the blank screen of the submission form.

Alright. Don't panic, you can give yourself a pseudonym and shell never know.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Nora began to type.

Dear Publik Occurences,

I'm running into a little issue about morality. I've fallen in love with my best friend but we are of the same gender. Where I'm from it has always been discouraged and looked down upon to fall in love with someone that wasn't of the opposite of you. I'm not sure what to do as being near her is making me feel more and more guilty.

From,  
Stray heart

Nora didn't expect anyone to read the hastily written email. What mattered was that it was now out of her system and she didn't need to worry so much. She underestimated the timing however as her email had been seen and replied to almost immediately.

Nora blinked a few times in an effort to believe she was seeing things. No, there was the new reply.  
Was this public?  
She smacked her forehead.  
Of course it is this is the Publik.  
But instead she found the link directed to her private inbox.

Shaking, she began to read.

Dear stray heart,

I'm sorry that you grew up in a society that refused to acknowledge that love is between two persons, no matter who that person is. It sounds like you had a difficult time growing up, if you had to hide from your loved ones a part of yourself. The commonwealth although it is a dangerous place is more occupied on trying to survive than who is sleeping with whom. There are still closed minded individuals who would scold you for endangering the human race by not breeding but when tomorrow may never come for many, why choose to live in unhappiness or at least why hide? I wish you the best in finding love Stray, I would tell her how you feel and were you two are in your relationship. Perhaps there is something more there.

From,  
Publik Occurences

Nora steadied her breathing as she leaned back against the chair. She needed more advice than this. A pang of guilt hit her, would it be greedy to ask again?

Dear Publik Occurances,

Thank you for the advice. I lack the courage to tell her. I mean we've traveled and protected each other's back for a while and I just don't want to ruin whatever we have. Maybe I should just move on and hope to fall in love with a man?

From,  
Stray heart

It was becoming more and more difficult to process her thoughts but the screen and the notes gave her a sense of contentment. Her gaze flickered towards the screen. Another response.

Dear Stray Heart,

You can move on but you can't change who you are Stray.

From,  
Publik Occurences

She stared at the screen, her mind reeling in worry.

Damn it I must have made her angry. I won't bother you again I promise Piper. I'm Sorr-.

The door from downstairs was opened. Realization dawned on her that she forgot to lock up. With a hand on her .88 pistol she looked down as she heard a familiar voice inch up the stairs.

"I had a feeling it was you."

Piper.

"Uh Hi. Or should I say, I still wouldn't know what to do." Nora grinned, hoping that by continuing the message Piper would not realize who was the lucky girl that took Nora's attentions. 

"Well you can start by saying what she means to you." her words were heavy and with a touch of yearning. The last emotion unable to register with the flustered Nora.

"Or you can ask her out."

Nora started to feel her heart flutter and her body become warmer as Piper walked closer to meet her.

"Or maybe you can just say three simple words." Her voice became barely above a whisper as she was inches away from her face.

The world stood still. Her heart trapped as Piper stood in front of her. Her mind focused on her breathing, focused on those pale rosy lips that had interviewed so many and were now aiming for her. She wanted so badly to run away, to apologize, to just avoid her, avoid the truth. Instead Nora found herself frozen like a deer in headlights as soft lips brushed against hers briefly . The voice was almost in-audible yet Nora heard it like a birdsong. The words that she didn't ever believe she'd hear.

"I love you."


End file.
